And Then There Were Fewer
|image = And Then There Were Fewer.jpg|imagecaption = The Residents of Quahog in James Woods' mansion|partOfSeason = 9|episodeNumber = 148|airDate = September 26th, 2010|writer = Cherry Chevapravatdumrong|director = Dominic Polcino|previousEpisode = Partial Terms of Endearment|nextEpisode = Excellence in Broadcasting}}And Then There Were Fewer is a one-hour long special of Family Guy, acting as the premiere of the ninth season. In this episode, the Griffin family and some others are invited to a gala dinner, but everything goes wrong when someone is murdered. Deleted/Changed Scenes on DVD *An additional scene at the beginning was added with Peter confusing a name with a company. *A long sequence of the car, parodying "The Shining." *Peter doing weird voices until Chris wakes up, in the TV version, Chris is already awake. *Mayor West saying the Hall is being handled by the "Mayor-O-Matic 5000." *Another chat between Herbert and Shamus. *The TV version has a shot of the house after Stephanie was murdered, the DVD version removes this. *Jillian, Joe and Lois give Carl more movie ideas. *Peter alludes to the additional scene at the beginning. *The scene with Brian saying someone has to have a motive to kill James Woods goes on quite a bit longer on DVD. *In the TV version, Tom Tucker directly says that he is not guilty, the DVD version shows a clip of his Freddy Krueger audition first before he says the same senteces from another perspective. *Only the DVD version shows Dr Hartman's history with James Woods. **Same goes for Mort. *Peter suggests more suspects, which are not even there. *After Consuela's story, Peter looks through the book longer. **On TV, Peter and Consuela can be seen a tiny bit longer. *Mort hoping Murial isn't the murderer is slightly longer on DVD. *Additional scene with Brian and Stewie talking about the possible murderer. *New scene in a dark Room with Dr. Hartman and Shamus joking about the fact that they both have their voices done by the same voice actor (Seth MacFarlane). *Before Derek arrives with the cell phone, Peter talks to the people and everybody announces their stupid team names. *In the TV version, Derek says "I'll be back" before running away. In the DVD version, Jillian says something and even announces her pregnancy. *When Quagmire says they're short on Vagina in the DVD version, his head moves in a sniffing movement. *In the TV version, Carl joins and says: "She could've killed Muriel." On DVD, Adam West first says "We don't know how long she was unconscious" before Carl joins and says: "She could've killed Muriel." *They discuss the golden gloves longer. *When the people are moving in a group, Peter says they're going to the toilet first. *Quagmire swears differently. **TV: "Oh God. They're huge." **DVD: "Oh Jesus. They're huge." *More talk after they solved the case. *When Stephanie's corpse falls out of Quagmire's trunk, she is wearing more in the TV version. *Quagmire is seen with the crowd dispite being gone already in the TV version, this error was fixed in the DVD version. *The credits at the end run significantly slower on DVD and the still frame can be seen longer. Category:Family Guy series